1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip type capacitor, and especially to chip type capacitor having an elastomer of which the outer diameter slightly larger than the inner wall of a receiving chamber is used to increase the sealing tightness of the capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, an exploded perspective view of a prior chip type capacitor is illustrated. The chip type capacitor is formed by a casing cover 110, an dielectric 120, an inner cover plate 130, and an outer cover plate 140. The dielectric 120 is placed in the receiving chamber 111 of the casing cover 110. After adding electrolyte, the inner cover plate 130 cover the casing cover 110. Two lead pins 121 of the dielectric 120 pass through two through holes 131 of the inner cover plate 130. After filling glue on the inner cover plate 130, the outer cover plate 140 covers the casing cover 110 and the two are combined by sticky. The two lead pins 121 pass through the two through holes 141 of the outer cover plate 140.
In this prior chip type capacitor, when the dielectric 120 is placed in the receiving chamber 111 of the casing cover 110 and after the electrolyte is filled thereinto, the inner wall of the receiving chamber 111 of the casing cover 110 will adhere the electrolyte. Therefore, the inner cover plate 130 and the outer cover plate 140 are not be firmly secured to the casing cover 110. Thereby, the dielectric 120 may separate from the casing cover 110. The capacitor can not be functioned correctly.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a chip type capacitor, wherein an elastomer having an outer diameter slightly larger than the inner wall of a receiving chamber is used to increase the tightness of the elastomer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chip type capacitor, wherein the chip type capacitor has a simple structure so that it can be mass-produced easily.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a chip type capacitor, comprising a casing cover, a dielectric, an elastomer, and a cover plate. The casing cover is formed as an outer casing of a capacitor and an open receiving chamber is provided therein. A plurality of lines capable of being broken are formed at a bottom of the casing cover. The dielectric is received in the receiving chamber of the casing cover. The dielectric has two lead pins. The elastomer has two first through holes. The lead pins pass through the first through holes of the elastomer so that the elastomer covers the dielectric. The cover plate has two second through holes. The lead pins of the dielectric pass through the second through hole of the cover plate so that the cover plate covers the elastomer. An outer diameter of the elastomer is slightly larger than the inner diameter of an inner wall of the receiving chamber. The elastomer is compressed by a fixture and then the elastomer is placed in the receiving chamber for enhancing the sealing of the capacitor.
The four corners of an upper edge of an open end of the casing cover are formed with four pins. The cover plate has four through holes at positions with respect to the four pins. The length of the pin is longer than the thickness of the cover plate. After the cover plate is installed on the elastomer, protruded parts of the pins are melted. Therefore, the cover plate is tightly fixed to the casing cover.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an open end of the casing cover is formed with a wall frame so that the cover plate is combined to the wall frame. Furthermore, the four pins in above embodiment are not utilized. Only four smaller projections are formed. Furthermore, the cover plate and the casing cover are stuck by supersonic combination way.